So This is Love
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: Fluff / Germany takes some time to realise that he is /in love/ with Italy. / GerIta. I was having revelations about my love life. 8D


I wanted to write something short and sweet about love, but not in an entirely, obviously positive way. I've been feeling a bit angsty and ridiculous, lately; huh.

So anyway. With an idea in mind I need a couple to write about, right?

Who do I write about?

After so much- seriously, SO MUCH- thought, I finally decided on… GerIta.

Regardless of what couple I chose, the pairing would have been at least slightly out of character, so please keep that in mind. They were chosen for the prompt, not the other way around.

They have an established, tentative relationship. And Germany is OOC to a degree. And I use human names.

Enjoitsu.

* * *

Ludwig smiled, an action that he consciously reserved for Feliciano and only Feliciano. His arm tightened the slightest bit around the sleeping form curled up against his side. Though Feliciano and he had been together now for about six months, he still found himself waking up with butterflies in his stomach if the brunette was nearby. A faint blush rose to his cheeks when Feliciano scooted closer to his side, finding the Italian's head resting on his chest as he gazed down at the smaller nation.

"Guten morgen." Ludwig offered, the blush painted across his cheeks leaking to his ears and chest. Feliciano responded with a bright smile and stretched his neck up to press a tiny kiss to Ludwig's jaw. He hugged the arm around his waist for a moment before sliding out from Ludwig's embrace to go wash up and prepare for the day.

The German's bed felt empty as soon as Feliciano vacated and, with no reason to linger any longer, he scooted off the bed, padding after his sleepmate to the restroom. He spared a glance to the mirror, noting the blush had settled down to a faint glow and that his hair was a travesty. He immediately reached for the bottle of hair gel that he kept in the shelf beside the mirror but stopped when Feliciano's delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Ve~ For just one day? I like your hair like this! So soft and cute!" Feliciano smiled, peeking up at Ludwig through still-sleepy eyes.

The blush flared once more and Ludwig dropped his hand, nodding absent-mindedly; If Feliciano wanted it, he'd grow his hair out and put it in dreadlocks. He suppressed a laugh at the thought.

The Italian rose onto his tiptoes to touch a soft kiss to Ludwig's cheek and then skipped out of the room, singing about starting breakfast for the two of them.

Ludwig felt his heart do a little leap as he watched his partner run off down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Ludwig's shirts. Cute.

So cute.

Even though neither had said it yet, Feliciano loved Ludwig, so of course he wanted to do whatever he could to make him happy. The only problem was that there wasn't a lot he could do; he wasn't as useful as he wanted to be, but he could cook. So cook he would do!

He whistled to himself as he prepared a skillet for omelettes and fetched eggs from the refrigerator. He whipped and seasoned the eggs to perfection before pouring them into the pan, careful to keep the heat low.

In the mean time he prepared the filling, a combination of vegetables and wurst- since Ludwig so loved his wurst.

It didn't take terribly long, and so by the time Ludwig joined him in the kitchen, Feliciano had the table set and an omelette on each plate, a glass of orange juice set next to each setting.

Feliciano simply beamed, his eyes lighting up when he saw Ludwig making his way to the kitchen and ran up to the man as if he hadn't seen him in ages, throwing himself into his arms.

Ludwig blinked, squeezing the smaller man to himself before setting him down and smiling the slightest bit, eyes taking in the simple, beautiful breakfast Feliciano had put together for them.

"It looks delicious." he smiled, moving Feliciano to his chair and getting him settled before taking his own seat. "Thank you, Feliciano."

"You're welcome, Ludwig!" he giggled before taking a sip of orange juice.

As they ate, Feliciano babbled on about some nonsense as he usually does, but today he started speaking of his grandfather and Ludwig took great care to listen as carefully as he could, even if it was giving him a slight headache.

"… and seven colours on the fish!" Feliciano exclaimed, delightedly, "it came out of nowhere and followed Grandpa Rome!" he giggled as he speared another piece of egg on his fork.

Ludwig had already finished his omelette and was simply waiting for his companion to be finished, not wanting to be rude and leave Feliciano all by himself at the table. But Feliciano spent more time talking than he did eating, so it was taking some time for him to finish his meal.

It made a small smile tug at the corner of Ludwig's lips. The nearly ever-present blush rose to his cheeks again as he watched Feliciano. He was just so cute in everything he did, it was hard for Ludwig to not be affected by it. Ludwig sat quietly, nodding when appropriate, making little comments when Feliciano seemed to pause as if expecting them; being a good listener.

As he watched Feliciano talk his chest began to ache; he paid it no mind.

It took much longer than it should have, but Feliciano finally finished his meal, smiling brightly as he gathered up their plates and cups and moved to the sink to wash them.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I'm so happy." Feliciano squeaked out as he began washing the dishes, Ludwig had decided to assist by drying and was waiting patiently for the first plate.

"Why are you so happy?" Ludwig asked, genuine curiosity seeping into his words.

"Because I'm with you!" another giggle rolled from Feliciano's throat as he tip-toed up, pressing his lips together with his head angled back, waiting for Ludwig to...

He leaned down, closing the distance between himself and his adorable Italian. He let his lips linger for a moment against Feliciano's before he righted himself, smiling at the pleased expression on the smaller man's face.

"You should smile more!" Feliciano decided as he continued cleaning his dishes, "Ludwig can be cute, too." his eyes flickered up to Ludwig's hair, un-gelled and looking wonderfully touchable. Without warning, Feliciano reached a soapy hand up to Ludwig's face and touched his hair, getting bubbles in it and on the tip of his nose, not to mention dripping water everywhere down his arm and the front of Ludwig's shirt. Ludwig flinched and Feliciano stiffened, waiting for what he knew would be the inevitable scolding he'd be getting from Ludwig.

It never came.

Ludwig stood there for a moment before reaching his hand up to his chest.

His chest ached.

"Ve~… I'm sorry, Ludwig. I didn't mean to get bubbles everywhere." Feliciano had tears forming in the corners of his eyes; he really didn't mean to make such a mess, he just really wanted to touch Ludwig.

But Ludwig just stood there, hand over his chest with a blush staining his cheeks yet again, his eyes glassy.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" Feliciano cried, placing both of his soapy hands on Ludwig's cheeks to get his attention.

The German blinked rapidly when Feliciano's cold, wet hands found their way to his cheeks. He blinked again. The ache wasn't going away.

He kept his hand on his chest for a moment longer before grabbing both of Feliciano's hands and holding them between his own, completely ignorant of the soap on his face and the water soaking his once clean shirt.

Ludwig wanted to make Feliciano happy. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure the smile never left the Italian's face and that he always remained the happy-go-lucky, carefree man he had been for as long as Ludwig could remember.

The tears forming in Feliciano's eyes and the sad, worried expression on his face made the ache in Ludwig's heart even stronger, causing it to become a pain he could no longer ignore.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig whispered softly, leaning forward to press another chaste kiss to Feliciano's pouting lips.

The brunette's eyes shot open, wide in surprise. Did he hear Ludwig properly? Did he just…? Feliciano squeaked against the little kiss from Ludwig, a soft "Ve~" leaking from between his lips once the blonde pulled away.

"What was that, Ludwig?" he whispered just as softly as Ludwig had; suddenly unsure of his words.

"I said I love you." Ludwig repeated, this time in English.

The tears disappeared and the pout that once graced Feliciano's features seemed to dissipate as a bright smile took its place.

"I love you, too, Ludwig! I love you, so much!" he threw his arms around the German, hugging him as tight as he possibly could and Ludwig returned the hug gently, not wanting to hurt him.

He wanted to keep Feliciano in his arms forever. He wanted to always be there to tie Feliciano's shoes, to listen to his morning babble, to hug him and tell him everything would be alright when he was frightened or when England was making fun of him.

He loved Feliciano.

Every fiber of his being, every little bit of his soul, every part of his heart belonged to the small Italian in his arms and Ludwig would do anything to make sure that it never changed.

Feliciano's smile didn't fade as he trailed tiny kisses all across Ludwig's bubbly face, brushing the bubbles away with a hand before pressing a kiss in the spot they had previously occupied.

"Ve~ I don't ever want to let you go."

And Ludwig tightened his hold the slightest bit on the Italian, wanting nothing more than to stay by his side forever.

The ache in his heart dulled.

* * *

A/N:: So… I'm sorry if that hurt anybody's headcannon regarding the two of them.

But they fit my idea of "love" better than most of the other couples in Hetalia ( Since SuFin seems more one-sided than anything to me, though they're TERRIBLY sweet and I love them together. ) and I didn't want to write about a pairing I don't particularly like.

And Germany, in particular, is best suited to what I wanted to write; something "serious and deep", huh.

Because I actually listened to music for once, while writing.

Sound Track /

Good Charlotte - Say Anything

AFI - Endlessly, She Said

England - Pub & Go

Kamelot - Soul Society

Good Charlotte - Hold On

Poland - Marukaite Chikyuu

Prussia - My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me

The Rasmus - Funeral Song

Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends

RENT - Goodbye Love

Bright Eyes - Feb. 15th

Plain White Ts - A Lonely September

Lithuania - Poland - Marukaite Chikyuu

Sonata Arctica - The Worlds Forgotten, The Words Forbidden

Evanescence - Imaginary

Symphony X - Dressed To Kill


End file.
